I love you 2min
by Felinguy12
Summary: Minho and Kibum have been friends, until Kibum told Minho who he fell in love with, Taemin. The drama starts when Minho is told to protect Taemin. Minho falls in love, he has to decide between his friend, Kibum, or his lover, Taemin. (Also this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy . )


I LOVE YOU

* * *

(Taemin's perspective)  
I look up at the dim sky wondering about the future. Did I already meet the person I'll fall in love with? I giggled at that question. Just then Minho came by.  
"Watcha laughing at?" He smirked, while I turned around in suprise.  
"Nothing..." I blushed as I returned to the question in my head.  
"Whatever, I came here to ask you if you were coming to Kibum's party."  
"No, it's too crowded, I like to have my space."  
"Well space or no space, you're coming with me" He grabbed me by my wrist, and pulled me towards the entrance to Kibum's party... great.  
It was crowded, people dancing, drinking, I could even see people making out. I seriously wanted to scream "GET A ROOM" at that moment.  
The grip of Minho's hand grew tighter as we squeezed through the crowd.  
"O-ouch" Minho turned around facing me, my eyes were focused on him, while his eyes were attached to the mark he made.  
"Oh, sorry. Are you Okay? I was just in a rush. Kibum is really drunk, and he only wants you." He moved his arm to my shoulder, securing my hand. We approached Kibum ... he was crying. Crying?  
"Hey Kibum, I brought Taemin!" Just then Kibum looked straight up, with tears filling his eyes.  
"TAEMIN!" He ran towards me and jumped right on me. W-what's gotten into him? I thought.  
"Here let me help."As Minho was about to grab Kibum, Kibum moved to the other side of me. He was heavy, and he smelt like alchohol.  
"NOOO, I want to stay with Taemin, HE'S MINE!" M-m-mine? I blushed. As I looked up, Minho's face started to get furious...why?  
"GET AWAY FROM TAEMIN! DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HIM, OR I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" W-w-what? Beat th-...This is getting stupid...YOU KNOW WHAT!  
"MINHO CALM DOWN! HE'S JUST DRUNK, I DON'T THINK HE'S THINKING STRAIGHT! SO JUST CALM DOWN!" Geez, getting worked up for nothing!  
"You don't understand" Minho mumbled under his breath.

* * *

(Minho's perspective)  
Me, Kibum, and Taemin have been friends forever. Until, Kibum told me who he fell for...Taemin. At that moment I have been Kibum's 'spy'. So all I do is keep an eye out for Taemin, just in case he gets hurt, or if something bad has happened... so far, alot has happened, especially this... I've now fallen for Taemin. But I don't want to be the bad friend to Kibum and tell him I like Taemin too, it's already hard enough baring with Kibum liking Taemin, I don't want to be his rival... that would just make everything worst.  
Kibum's great party has finally arrive...yay... and Kibum is drunk...*sigh*...double yay. I asked him if he wanted to go home, and all he wanted was Taemin. So after the whole incident with me yelling at the drunk Kibum, I went to the cafe and thought about texting Taemin, *Beep* I took out my phone, *Taemin messaged you*. Oh, just at the right moment.  
Taemin: I'm kinda stuck right now... help...  
Minho: What happened now...  
Taemin: ...  
Minho: Fine I'll come over.  
As I approached Kibum's apartment, all I could think about was Taemin and Kibum...on the bed... The thought brought shivers to my spine. Once I arrived in Kibum's apartment, I noticed that his place, was really...clean. I thought he would live in a pig sty, since he usually never picks up his trash at a friends or families house. I heard Taemin say my name in a helpless voice.  
"I bet you like it there" Staring at Taemin and Kibum lying down together, with jealousy.  
"What's up with you? ... Just get me out of Kibum's arms" I was suprised of Kibum's grip when I tugged it off, it wouldn't budge the 3rd or 4th time I tugged it. Once Taemin finally got out, he leaped into my arms. I blushed, at the sight of his angelic eyes.  
"Thank you, Hyung. I owe you one." He let go leaving me with the sight of Kibum's drunken figure.

* * *

(Third person's perspective)  
Taemin left the room and walked toward the kitchen, hoping that there was food to eat. He opened the fridge and saw empty containers stacked on each other...*gurgle gurgle*...Aww man! Taemin thought as he held his growling stomach.  
"I see your hungry, let's go out to eat." Taemin turned around facing Minho, he sighed with relief, then they both left Kibum's appartment.  
~AFTER ORDERING FOOD~  
"Yum!" Taemin smiled.  
"Hey Taeminnie3, you have a little something right here." Taemin's hand lifted and touched a spot near the smudged sauce. Minho giggled looking at Taemin's clueless face.  
"Here" Minho took his napkin and placed it on Taemin's cheek. He smiled at Taemin's blush, thinking he was cute.  
I wish I could love him and he could love me, but he's not gay...and Kibum already took him away from me...but he's so-. Before Minho could finish his thought, he felt soft lips pressing firmly onto his, he adjusted his eyes, focusing on Taemin. I'm kissing Taemin... he thought happily... I'M KISSING TAEMIN! Minho panicked at his second thought, no, no, no, no... This can't be happening.  
Minho pushed Taemin aside, hiding his red face. "W-why did you kiss me?" He stumbled on his words. "Well to tell you the truth, hyung. I've liked yo-"  
"YOU CAN'T!" Minho cut Taemin off, before he could say he liked him.  
"W-w-hyung... D-do you hate me or something?" Minho was shocked at that question, how could he hate Taemin, he LOVED him.  
"NO! Y-you don't get it... I can't love you, kiss you, I can't betray...him..."  
"Him? Who i- Who is him? Do you have another boyfriend? Hyu-"  
"I can't tell you... um, please don't tell anybody this ever happened...night."  
Minho left leaving Taemin curious . Taemin thought of a guy... was it... Kibum? So Minho and Kibum are... DATING! No wonder Minho was overy protected of Kibum touching me...Oh I see how it is. They're keeping their love secret. But Minho... I AM NOT GIVING UP ON MINHO! (A/N:When I came up with this part, I laughed. Cuz I just put some minkey in there, but don't worry there isn't any.)  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
Taemin opened his phone seeing messages from Kibum.  
Kibum: Where were you yesterday?  
How did I get to my apartment?  
Can I meet you tomorrow night?  
Taemin turned his phone off, planning to ignore Kibum, since he took Minho away from him. He was furious at the sight of Kibum's stupid messages. He through his phone on his bed while getting ready to go to Minho's house. Once, he put on his plain white shirt, he heard his phone beep...a message?...Maybe from Kibum...at the thought of Kibums message, disgust him...then he thought that maybe he should delete Kibum's messages, so he looked over seeing that the message was from Minho. Taemin quickly checked his messages, eagerly waiting to see Minho's text.  
Minho: Hey, Kibum's worried about you, your not replying his messages? Why?  
Taemin: Because I don't wanna...  
Minho: Come on, he's worried sick about you! COME OVER AT THE CAFE AND MEET KIBUM THERE...NOW!PLZ!  
Taemin: Fine...BUT YOU HAVE TO COME ALONG TOO!  
Minho: Are you serious...I-I can't...  
Taemin: Fine if your not going, I'm not. Actually how about you meet him by yourself since your so CLOSE TO HIM!  
Minho: What's gotten into you. Come on... Fine... I'll come. But don't make things awkward because of that kiss...OKAY!  
Taemin: Got it, got it...geez. Bye, SEE YOU THERE!  
Taemin put on jeans and sweatshirt covering his plain, white shirt, brushing it, making sure he was suitable for the cafe. Once he got there he could see Minho talking to Kibum, the jealousy rose everytime he glanced over. Kibum then noticed Taemin and smiled like he was excited...maybe him and Minho are going on a date...the thought made him want to barf.

* * *

(Taemin's perspective)  
"YO, Taemin. Why didn't you answer my text messages? And what happened yesterday...?"  
"Well I didn't answer...cuz...um...well, because of yesterday's incident...Humph" I lied.  
"And what happened yesterday? DID I HURT YOU!?"  
"Yeah, mentally and physically..."  
I saw Minho's eyes glance toward me giving me the stare...what did I do wrong? It was true he took Minho away from me, I was mentally heart broken, and physically heart broken...well it didn't really break my heart but I did feel the pain.  
Minho interupted our conversation.  
"Well, you did jump on him and say embarrasing words, which mentally made him loose his train of thought." Minho smiled at Kibum, with a smile he never gave anyone, I was jealous. I pounded my fist on the cafe table, and marched up to Minho and kissed him, his dry lips were shoved against mine, I grabbed him by the shirt pulling him closer.  
"MINHO!" Kibum shouted, pulling him away from me and punched him in the face. And he left. Ha, serves you right for messing with ME!  
After Kibum left, there was only him and me, he looked at me, he didn't look mad or sad.  
"Hyung...I-I'm so-"  
"No save it, I should be saying sorry, I should've told you what's going on, here come with me."  
With eyes staring at us, all I could do was obey. He lead me his apartment, it was nice and clean, and it smelt like him.  
We both sat on the bed.  
"So Hyu-"  
"Kibum."  
"What?" So this has to do something with Kibum... I knew it...  
"Listen, hyun-"  
"No you listen, Kibum liked you and... he well... he told me to spy on you, to protect you, that's why I have been hanging out with you a lot, huh and I've fallen for you too..."  
I looked up at Minho's face in surprise .. so that's the situation, SO STUPID OF ME TO THINK MINHO AND KI- UGH! I was furious at myself and I felt sorry for Minho, he got punched because of me...  
"I'm sorry..." I felt tears flowing down my cheek.  
Minho cupped my face and and leaned in for a kiss, our lips met, he slipped his fingers in my hair, while I pulled us closer, filling in the gap between us. He let go touching my cheek and smiling.  
"I always wanted to do this..."  
"Heh..."  
I tugged his shirt, wrapping my arms around his soft neck...

* * *

(Minho's perspective)  
He wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me in for another kiss, his grip was so strong, I couldn't get out of it, I felt his tongue travel through my mouth, I could feel his grip weakened and his hands moving in my shirt, he started moving his hands throughout my chest. He pushed me, laying on the sofa, kissing.  
He nibbled my neck, causing me to blush. I yanked at Taemin's shirt until it finally came off, I kicked my pants off, then his hands started to rub my thigh. I couldn't bare being on the bottom, heh... I motioned upward, positioning myself onto him. I grabbed the waist line of his pants and pulled it off, making us naked, kissing, and on the bed, I heard Taemin moan when I started to rub his member, until it was hard. I let go and thrusted me member into his virgin hole... (A/N: Yeah I didn't want to complete the smut scene, because...I can't handle smutty scenes, Lol. And I'm really bad at making them.)  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
I opened my eyes seeing Taemin wrapped around my arms, his bare skin pressed against mine, warm, soft and cozy. I smiled, looking at the sight of an angel. I brushed his hair to the side, I could see the light shine on his hair. His hair looked soft, I wanted to kiss it, feel it, smell it, so he put his lips on Taemin's hair, and gave him a peck. Taemin's hair tickled the cheeks of mine. I felt a sudden movement from Taemin,  
"Minho? Why are you in my room?" Taemin glanced around, half awake, thinking; why his room looked so unfamiliar...  
I shoved Taemin over making Taemin lay on his back, and I was on top of him. I kissed him on the neck. I could feel his hot, red cheeks, about to burst. (A/N: Yeah, I kinda made Taemin the weakling...sorry, well if you were planning for Taemin to be manlier) I smirked, giving off a cool look, before I headed to the shower.

* * *

(Taemin's perspective)  
Is this a dream? I thought to myself. I pinched my arm to make sure..."Ouch..." I said quietly, not wanting to alarm Minho. Nope. I thought of what happened last night, we had sex until we couldn't move our legs. I moved out of the blanket, and grabbed a pair of boxers, and pants in Minho's drawer. It smelt like Minho (A/N: He's sniffing the pants, not the boxers.). While holding Minho's boxers, and a pair of his pairs to my face, Minho walked in.  
"Oh. Don't mind me, I'm just going to get my deoda-" I cut him off to try to explain what an embrassing thing I did.  
"I was just tryi- I wanted to- I just -" Then my words got cut off by Minho's soft lips, the taste of his fresh minty breath, compaired to mine, his was better. (A/N: Lol, sorry i did a kissing scene where Taemin didn't brush his teeth :P.)  
"I know, I just smell to nice you can't handle it." He started to laugh, while I gave him a slap, giggling. He wrapped his arms around me holding me gently, he whispered in my ear, and said these words.  
"I love you."


End file.
